Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sliding door installed in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an opening prevention device for a sliding door of a vehicle to prevent the sliding door from opening even when the vehicle moves with the sliding door partially ajar, thus preventing a passenger from falling out of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Typically, vehicles include a variety of door types. For example vehicle often include a sliding door which is opened and closed in a sliding manner. As shown in FIG. 1, the sliding door 2 is installed in a vehicle, particularly, a van 1 or the like, to allows passengers egress and ingress to the vehicle. The van 1 is able to accommodate a larger number of passengers compared to general sedans. Further, the van 1 is smaller than buses so that driving on a narrow road is possible, and is widely used for transportation of children to or from preschools, private educational institutes, etc. With a door latch released, the sliding door 2 is allowed to be opened or closed in a sliding manner by a manipulation force applied thereto toward the front or rear of the vehicle.
However, the sliding door 2 may also open due to inertia or its own weight when the door latch is released. When the door is not secured by the door latch, the sliding door 2 may be opened by inertia due to movement of the vehicle. In other words, there is a risk of a passenger unintentionally exiting (e.g., falling out) the vehicle during operation of the vehicle. For example, despite improperly closing and failing to secure the sliding door 2, when a driver erroneously determines that the sliding door 2 has been completely closed and starts to move the vehicle, or when an inside handle of the sliding door 2 is manipulated within the vehicle after the vehicle has started to move, the sliding door 2 may undesirably open, thus creating a risk for a passenger to unintentionally exit (e.g., falling out) the vehicle during operation. Accordingly, when the van 1 initiates movement with the sliding door 2 improperly secured (e.g., ajar or partially ajar), an accident of a passenger unintentionally exiting (e.g., falling out) the vehicle during operation due to opening of the sliding door 2 may occur, thus compromising passenger safety and potentially causing loss of lives.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.